Yours
by Naeryn
Summary: After a late night of studying, Ami leaves Makoto alone to ponder a journal entry she didn't know she left behind.
1. Discovering

Just a bit of Ami/Mako fluff. The idea planted itself in my head awhile ago. Standard disclaimers apply, if I owned Sailor Moon I'd have a lot more money, and probably be Japanese, which would be kind of weird, since I'm not.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Mako-chan," Ami called over her shoulder on her way out the door. She wasn't sure, but Makoto thought she might actually get more than a 75 on this paper. Granted, it had taken three solid hours of work, with Ami hovering around her the whole time and pointing out errors, but she felt confident thant it would at least get her a decent grade, if not a fantastic one.

She walked over to the door and turned the lock. Since she wasn't planning on going out again, it seemed as good a time as any Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, her eyes drooped and her head fell forward. Three hours of homework had apparently taken a lot more out of her than she realized.

Makoto's eyes slid open again. Dropping to one knee, she examined the sheet of paper that had caught her eye. It must have fallen out of one of Ami's books, for it rested on the floor, the torn edge where it had been ripped out of a notebook caught under the leg of her coffee table. There was writing on the other side. She picked it up and, despite a small stab of conscience, flipped it over. Something told her not to. She should put it aside somewhere and return it to Ami at school tomorrow. However, curiosity got the best of her; Makoto made her way to the couch and flopped down.

_Sometimes, I think that I will always be alone. Usagi has Mamoru, Rei and Minako... well, perhaps they haven't figured it out yet, but they'll find each other that way before long. Mako-chan will eventually find that sempai she's been looking for for so long. I have to wonder what it is that makes all of these young men reject her. They're fools, every one, of course._

Ami thought about that sort of thing? She didn't really know why, but Makoto had never considered Ami as someone who worried about romance. She always seemed satisfied with her books and papers, but then, why shouldn't she want someone? She had to be lonely too, sometimes. Maybe, just maybe, that was _why_ she was always so engrossed in her studies. Makoto shook her head. And what on earth did she mean about Rei and Minako?

_I just wonder if there's anyone out there for me. I thought, perhaps, that Urawa might... but no, there's a reason we were never more than friends. I think the girls think that I liked him, and I'm certain he's always had his own feelings for me. It's not true, though. I suppose I can understand them thinking that, since I've never shown any interest in anyone else... but they're all so boy-crazy, I wonder if they would understand? Perhaps I should talk to Haruka and Michiru. But then, how would they help? I already know I'm a lesbian._

Makoto dropped the paper into her lap as if it had burnt her. Ami-chan was gay? The sweet, innocent one who never thought about such things? She supposed that, in a way, it made sense. Ami never had shown any interest in any boys, but no one had ever looked to see if she showed interest in girls, had they? And it made less sense that Ami, at seventeen, simply had no interest at all in romance. She reached for the paper again. She should stop reading, she knew, this was incredibly private, but Makoto didn't think she could stop herself if she'd tried to anyway.

_I wonder if anyone will realize how terrifying that thought is. I'm not about to hide who I am, or be ashamed of myself for something so foolish, I haven't done so with anything else that makes me different, but... this is just one more thing that makes me not like most other people. I wish, sometimes, that I didn't always have to think everything through. I would love to be able to just jump into something, without thinking about the consequences._

_The unfortunate thing about it all is that I know I could deal with it, if I could tell my friends. I'm just so scared that they won't understand. Rei and Minako haven't figured each other out yet, so I don't know if they've sorted themselves out. Makoto just makes me wonder. I think she's not as straight as she thinks she is, but maybe she's not entirely gay, either. I think that when it comes down to it, she'll fall for someone based far more upon who they are, with gender little more than an afterthought._

_I've even thought about who my dream girl would be. Or at least, what she's like. I know she's tall, and strong, but soft. The kind of person you can lean into, and get lost in; in their scent, in their arms. When she holds me, I want to feel utterly held, safe and secure. Maybe she's a little bit wild, too. Not unstable, just crazy enough that she can make me a bit more impulsive. She likes to cuddle, and take care of people in her own way, just as I do. I wish I knew who she was, I wish I could find her._

_But maybe these are just silly, girlish fantasies. I'll probably never find that girl who will sweep me off my feet. Of course, not telling anyone I like girls in the first place makes that even more unlikely. Perhaps I should just come out and say it. I don't know..._

Makoto sat there for a long moment, chewing on her lip and staring at the paper. What did this mean? Ami was gay, Rei and Minako were, apparently, both gay, but hadn't figured it out yet. Was she, too? But she'd been attracted, legitimately attracted, to an assortment of men. Her head flopped back and the paper slipped out of her fingers, fluttering gently to the floor. Eyeing it, Makoto wondered if it knew the havoc it had just wreaked inside her brain.

Then she thought back to the day she met Ami. Hurrying to scratch Luna under her chin, hoping that anyone who'd seen her staring at the blue haired girl holding the feline would assume she was just looking at the cat. Picturing Ami, standing there that day three years previous, her breath caught. Then there was Haruka, which was a whole 'nother ball of wax. She sighed tiredly.

Strong and tall and wild, hmm? She smiled softly as a faint suspicion grew. She laughed quietly to herself as she headed to bed. Well, if anyone could make Ami spontaneous...

As Makoto lay down, she couldn't remove the smile from her lips. Ami may be brilliant, but Makoto had her own talents. Tomorrow she'd put them to a better use than they'd ever seen before.

* * *

Ooh, suspense. But not really, since I'll be posting part two/the conclusion shortly. .


	2. Dancing

Disclaimed and all, yadda-yadda.

_

* * *

_

_Ami-chan. Meet me at the bleachers after school. Wear this._

Ami stood in front of her locker, holding the slip of paper with a hastily scrawled note from Makoto. She looked in at the package it had rested on and pulled it out. Tearing the paper off, she shook out a dress that looked like it would fit her perfectly. It was about six different shades of rich blue, with sheer cap sleeves reminiscent, somewhat, of her senshi fuku. Along with it was a pair of strappy, sparkly blue heels. Shrugging, she decided to indulge in whatever fancy had taken her friend and made her way to the bathroom.

After changing, she couldn't help but smile. The dress fell to just above her knees, with a skirt that flared out if she spun. The shoes fit too, and were surprisingly comfortable given the height of the heel. With a crooked grin, Ami strode out of the bathroom and made her way outside. She couldn't say she wasn't curious about whatever it was that led Makoto to leave the note in her locker.

She heard music as she approached the bleachers. The tune wasn't particularly fast or slow, but somewhere roughly in between. It seemed familiar, though Ami would have sworn she'd never heard the song before. She walked around the corner and raised an eyebrow at what she saw.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
__I fell right through the cracks  
__And now I'm trying to get back  
__Before the cool done run out  
__I'll be giving it my bestest  
__Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
__I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Makoto sat at the top of the bleachers, dressed up in dark blue fitted jeans and a shirt in a soft pink that hung to mid-thigh, with long bell sleeves and a deep v-neck. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, with a few curled peices hanging down her back and framing her face. Beside her rested an old boom box, the volume cranked up full.

_So I won't hesitate  
__No more, no more  
__It cannot wait  
__I'm yours_

Ami bit her lip, confused, as Makoto stood. She wore a radiant smile, striding boldly down the bleachers to reach for Ami's hands. "Mako-chan, what...?" Her question was silenced with a finger pressed to her lips.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
__Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me  
__A-la peaceful melody  
__It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, love-loved, love-loved_

Pulling Ami close, Makoto began to lead them in a simple, improvised dance. Feeling the colour rise in her face, Ami tried to duck away, but Makoto slipped long, slender fingers around her arm and pulled her back. Wrapping strong arms around the smaller girl's waist, Makoto leant forwards and whispered into Ami's ear. "Don't worry, no one can see you."

_So I won't hesitate  
__No more, no more  
__It cannot wait  
__I'm sure  
__There's no need  
__To complicate  
__Our time is short  
__This is our fate  
__I'm yours_

Eyes wide, Ami stared up at Makoto as she swept her around the blacktop in front of the bleachers, at a small rural high school. It was like something out of a dream; strong arms and a soft body making her feel safer than she ever had. Slowly, she let her eyes close and her head fall against Makoto's shoulder.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
__My breath fogged up the glass  
__And so I drew in a new face and laughed  
__I guess what I'm a-saying is there ain't no better reason  
__To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
__It's what we aim to do  
__Our name is our virtue_

_So I won't hesitate  
__No more, no more  
__It cannot wait  
__I'm sure  
__There's no need  
__To complicate  
__Our time is short  
__This is our fate  
__I'm yours_

The music wound down and Ami looked up at Makoto with watery eyes. A faint laugh escaped Makoto's lips. "I know that in the movies, this is where I would say 'I love you'. I can't say that, Ami; I don't know, and I won't cheapen those words." With sparkling eyes, she looked down and smiled brightly. "But I can't wait to find out."

* * *

I like lame mushy dance scenes. So sue me. The song is 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz, it's a beautiful song, and I don't own that, either. Just in case you were wondering. Reviews are loved!


End file.
